Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to semiconductor memory devices, also referred to herein as semiconductor memory, and more particularly, relate to semiconductor memory, memory systems including the semiconductor memory, and operating methods of the semiconductor memory.
Semiconductor memory devices are used in various electronic devices. The semiconductor memory devices may be used to store data used for the electronic devices to operate. Also, the semiconductor memory may be used to load codes, which the electronic devices may execute, such as an operating system, firmware, software, and the like.
As the quality of content used in the electronic devices is improved, there is an increasing demand for the performance of the semiconductor memory. For example, there is an increasing demand for an increase in the speed and reliability of the semiconductor memory. To satisfy the demand, a variety of new functions for the semiconductor memory have been developed and adopted.
Some of the new functions may use one or more pads that may be used for the semiconductor memory to communicate with a controller. If new pads are used for some functions, the number of pads to be used for the semiconductor memory may increase. If the number of pads increases, the size of the semiconductor memory may increase, and thus, manufacturing costs of the semiconductor memory may increase.